Time Turners
by Piaro
Summary: When Professor Trawlany make another prediction Harry realizes that he has to save his parents or he will perish, but even if he saves them, will he still live happily ever after? COMPLETE!
1. A Prediction

TimeTurners by Piaro

**Authors Notes:** **Flame at me all you want with the fact that I only wrote a part of this story, actually, I only wrot about 8 or 9 pages of it, the rest was friends and cousins.**

**PLEASE I NEED A BETA!!!! **

**And I am also sorry that is is mostly written in script form, we made a movie out of it.**

Harry & Ron sat in the three broomsticks in silence. Harry had not said a word all day. The day before had been parents day, all the parents had come to visit their children and Harry once again was alone, He didn't mean to sulk, but he didn't want to talk about it either. He didn't think there was much point dwelling on things he could not change.  
"Come on Harry, Lets go" Ron was Harry's best friend, he had asked his parents not to come though

They had been sitting there for almost an hour, Harry didn't want to talk and Ron didn't know how to ask why. They were on their way back to Hogwarts when Harry realized he had left his cloak. " I left my cloak, you keep going. I'll catch up."

Harry found his cloak, but it was sitting next to someone that he certainly didn't want to see. The woman who had been predicting his death for years, Sybil Trelawney  
"Hello Professor, I just left my cloak behind, Had to come and get it you know…" He really wanted to be any were but here.

She wasn't really a Professor, but he said it out of pure habit. He leaned over to get his cloak and her hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes were unfocused, her mouth sagging & her voice loud and harsh as she spoke  
'_TIME! Time is of the essence, The  
prophecy WILL be fulfilled... The 1  
with the power to defeat the Dark  
Lord shall reunite with those who  
have thrice defied him... If he  
chooses to live for tomorrow he  
shall surely perish... But to live  
for the past will ultimately mean  
Victory...'  
_  
She fell onto her chest, Harry turned & ran. 

Before he knew it he was in the common  
room. He sat in a chair & pondered to  
himself 'Those who have thrice defied him... My parents... How am I meant to unite with them? They're dead... What did she mean, to live for the past?... How am I meant to do that? I can't go back in time... But she did say time is of the essence... Does that mean that I am meant to…"Hermione!"

He searched the entire castle for her, after checking the library for the second time he gave up & went back to his dormitory. He walked into the room only to find Hermione sitting very closely with Ron

"I've been looking for you everywhere, I need to ask you something"

Hermione looked up from her work quizzically "What is it Harry?"

"Trelawney... she's made another prediction"

"Harry, you know she's an old fraud" Ron said, looking at him as if he hit his head…really, really hard

"I know, but this one was real... she said that I needed to... she said I needed to save my parents" Harry was pacing now. Thinking of ways it could be done."But, Harry... that's not possible, you can't bring people back from the dead" Hermione was confused now too.

"No, She also said something about time... that I need to live for the past.""She doesn't mean... but Harry Time travel is very dangerous, we're talking about going back years in the past, it's very risky" Hermione was looking beggingly up at him.

"But its a risk worth taking isn't it, if we save Harry's parents" Ron spoke very pointedly

"But..."

"She said that if I didn't, I would perish""_Harry_..." Hermione now had tears in her eyes.

**After this I am not writing any authors notes…. Unless I want to.**


	2. 20 yrs

"I guess it's settled then... we're going back into the past, but how do we do that?" Ron said

"A Timeturner... but they are difficult to get, its illegal to have a Timeturner without permission from the Ministry, we would also need a more powerful Timeturner to go that far into the past" Hermione noted drily

"Then what we need is an illegal Timeturner... who do we know that would have an illegal Timeturner?" Harry said looking at Ron.  
"Mundungus! He sells things to Fred and George sometimes he's bound to have one!" Ron said after a few minuets of thinking.  
"I'll send him a letter & see" Hermione obviously didn't like the idea.  
Two days had passed. Harry & Ron sat in the back of the dungeon as to be out of earshot  
of Snape, their least favorite teacher, but to their disgust Malfoy had chosen a seat right beside them. Just then Hermione came in with a large smile on her face carrying an envelope

"He sent it! A Timeturner, it cost me 30 galleons. It's only a normal one so I need to boost its power somehow. Meet me an hour after class in the spare classroom next to Transfiguration. I need to do some research" Hermione said, her eyes lit up with excitement.

Malfoy fidgeted in his seat

"Harry glanced over at Malfoy, wondering if he had heard. "Keep your voice down Hermione."  
Harry & Ron waited for Hermione

Hermione handed Harry the Timeturner. "I got it. I found a spell to increase its power. Hold out the Timeturner, _Progressio Opulens_"

With a wave of her wand, The room was filled with a blinding white light. Harry heard some something outside the window, just an owl he thought

"Now turn it 4 times, that should take us back 20 years, it might take a moment. That's a large amount of time for a Timeturner" Hermione says.

Click, click, click, click 4 turns

They waited, at that very moment a streak of green and silver came zooming through the window on a Broomstick.

Then Harry realized, it wasn't an owl it was- "Potter! I know what you're up to & I  
want in on it!" Malfoy

Harry Looked down at the Time Turner. "Malfoy, No Get out!"

Malfoy made to jump at Harry, but at that exact moment the room froze. All its inhabitants frozen on the spot & Malfoy in mid-air. A great flash of purple light & they disappeared through time & space.

They landed in the same place, nothing had changed.

"Did we go anywhere?" Ron asked looking around confused. "And what are we going to do with him?" He said disgusted, looking at Malfoy.

Hermione walked up and snapped his wand and his broomstick out of his hand and shut them inside a closet, after locking the closet she turned back. "Hmmm…What to do." Then he face brightened. "I've got it." Then she pulled out her wand. "_Demature Homo_"

And Malfoy turned into a ferret, he ran around squeaking for a good few seconds, then Hermione picked him up and put him inside her robes.

"Let's go, we need to find your parents, Harry. But we can't be seen. Ugh! This will be impossible." Hermione said as she walked toward the door.

They entered the hall and heard mutterings, 'Careful Prongs that's my foot!', 'Sorry', Quiet you guys, someone is here!"

"That's them!" Harry said walking down the hall a bit faster, until he ran right into an ivisible wall, which wasn't really an invisible wall, just students under an invisibility cloak. "Sorry," Harry said, as he got up brushing himself off, "I wasn't watching where I was-"

He got cut off as he looked down, where there were five students laying. They where all looking up at him with wide eyes, he had just run into the seventeen year old-

James Potter

**Almost all original material! I am soooooo proud of my self. I amalso going to thank**


	3. Past Encounters

"Uh oh." Hermione mutter, pulling out her wand. "Now you've done it Harry! WE can't be seen!"

"I think I know that! I wasn't expecting to run into them when they were invisible, Hermione I didn't plan this." He said while the muraders got up from the ground.

"Prongs," Sirius whispered,"that boys got your face."

"No shit Sherlock, it must be polyjuice." James starred at Harry. "You think it's funny walking around pretending to be me?" James said angrily.

"What year is it?" He spoke unfazed which was really pissingJames off.

"1978." Sirius said, walking around Harry, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"That's not important." Hermione quickly intervened. "Harry, let's erase their minds and get out of hear, it's too dangerous!"

"Hermione, we can't, we don't know what we will erase, and then I mightnot be born." Harry whispered.

"Well whoever you are, you are coming with us." Sirius suddenly had his wand to Ron's throat. "People don't copy us, Smith."

"Smith?" Ron said looking at Harry, "As in Zacarias Smith?"

"Who's Zacarias Smith?" Peter said in his all too squeaky voice, staggering at the loathing in Harry's look.

"Okay, let's set this straight. We are from the future." He turned to James"I am your son. And we came back to…"He looked at Hermione; she rolled her eyes," save you."

He wondered if he had done the right thing. "Yah right, your coming with us." Remus said pointing his wand at Hermione, Peter pointed his wand at Harry, and they were pushed threw a portrait down the hall. While they were walking, with their charges up ahead of them, Remus and Peter pulled out the Map.

Remus and Peter gulp.

"This one here..." Remus points to a dot "it says Draco Malfoy. But the Malfoys don't have any children!" Remus said astonished.

" And here! Ronald Weasly!" I don't recognize the surname Granger, though..." Said Remus looking at the girl with bushy hair.

He crawls through the group to James and shoves the map at him.

**(A/N Sorry the rest is in Scrip form!!!)  
**  
REMUS  
I think he's telling the truth,  
James, look...

James looks at it for a second.

JAMES  
Anyone could be named Harry  
Potter. Doesn't mean he's related to me. Botched Polyjuice.

PETER  
What about this dot? Draco Malfoy!

James peers around the crawl space.

JAMES  
I don't see any Malfoys.

Squeaks emanate from Hermione's robes. She  
pulls out Draco.

HERMIONE  
He's right here.

SIRIUS  
Would you look at that. Seems  
we're not the only unregistered  
Animagi here.

HERMIONE  
(smirking)  
He's not an Animagus. He doesn't  
have the skill.

SIRIUS  
Only one way to find out. Remutare  
Homo!

A flash: Draco is his human self again.

JAMES  
No son of mine would ever run  
around with the likes of a Malfoy.

RON  
Trust me, it wasn't willingly.

DRACO  
YOU socialize with the likes of  
ME? Time traveling must have  
addled your feeble little mind,  
Potter. In my world, it's the  
Malfoys who reserve the right to  
look down upon the likes of YOU.

HERMIONE  
Clearly, your world is a figment  
of your limited imagination.

DRACO  
Sorry couldn't hear you,  
Mudblood. Trouble getting words  
past those buckteeth of yours?

JAMES  
What'd you call her?

DRACO  
What, couldn't understand me? Not  
surprising; intelligence doesn't  
exactly run in the Potter clan.  
(to Harry) You truly are your  
father's son.

HERMIONE  
Don't mind him. He's just jealous.

DRACO  
Right. I've always wanted to be an  
arrogant four-eyed scarhead.

RON  
Why not? Harry's dad gives a !#&  
about him in the future. Yours  
never will.

Draco launches himself at Ron; midway there  
is another flash. Draco is a ferret again.

SIRIUS  
What can I say, the fur really  
suits him.

Hermione stuffs him back in her pocket.

PETER  
Look at this dot! Ronald Weasly!

JAMES  
I don't know any Weasly named  
Ron.

REMUS  
The map doesn't lie, James. If  
Harry's telling the truth, they're  
all future Hogwarts students.

JAMES  
They could be cousins of those  
families.

PETER  
Look at their crests. They say  
Gryffindor.

JAMES  
It's easy to nick robes from the  
storeroom. They're probably sixth  
year Ravenclaws out for a prank.  
Come on, there's an opening up  
ahead. Afterwards, you'd best  
leave us alone, and forget you saw  
any of this.

They crawl into a small, low-ceilinged  
chamber. There is a trapdoor above them.  
James digs his wand into Harry's back.

JAMES  
Up you go.

Harry cracks open the door. A voice is  
hissing.

HARRY  
Voldemort!

VOLDEMORT  
Bring the next one.

DEATH EATER  
Snape, Severus.

VOLDEMORT  
Inscribo in bracchio signum  
Morsmordri.

A skull and snake appear on Snape's arm.

SIRIUS  
I always knew he was a sinister  
little toerag, but this...

REMUS  
I can't believe it.

JAMES  
I can.

Harry is anxious, looking from the trapdoor  
to Peter who huddles on the floor, staring  
up at the door with a mixture of awe and  
fear.

DEATH EATER  
Malfoy, Lucius.

Draco titters in Hermione's pocket, then  
scurries up her arm and through the crack.

VOLDEMORT  
What-?

HARRY  
Now's my chance.

He bursts through the door.

REMUS  
What's he up to?

RON  
Saving your lives. I'm going in.

HERMIONE  
Ron, NO! You'll only make it  
worse!

VOLDEMORT  
(hissing)  
Who are you?

HARRY  
No matter of yours.

VOLDEMORT  
Quite the contrary. Legilimens!

Harry is swamped with memories: Voldemort in  
the back of Quirrel's head; Riddle writhing  
in the Chamber; Harry forcing Voldemort's  
wand into Priori Incantatem. But Harry draws  
strength from the importance of his  
mission-he cannot let Voldemort know that he  
is from the future.

HARRY  
Protego!

Voldemort staggers.

VOLDEMORT  
(stunned)  
Who are you?

HARRY  
The Boy Who Lived To Kill You.  
Avad-

JAMES  
No!

He bursts through the door and pulls Harry  
into the chamber.

JAMES  
Colloportus!

The door squelches shut.

JAMES  
What the hell d'you think you were  
doing up there!

HARRY  
Saving your skin!

JAMES  
You wouldn't've stood a chance  
against him! This isn't something  
you can play around with! I dunno  
who you are, but I want you to  
leave us alone!

The Marauders start heading back.

HARRY  
What's his issue? I'm only trying  
to help him! Why won't he listen?

HERMIONE  
Harry, our story _IS_ farfetched,  
even for the magical world.

RON  
Don't worry. He'll believe you  
sooner or later. You just risked  
your life for him. (pause) You can  
still convince your mum.

Suddenly a wall forms in front of the Muarders,  
blocking their escape from the chamber. The  
trapdoor dissolves, and Voldemort and the  
Death Eaters leer down.

VOLDEMORT  
I can only suppose your mind was  
working under some sort of  
delusion earlier. (sneers) I'll  
make sure nothing runs through  
your mind after this.  
INT. UNDERGROUND CHAMBER - NIGHT

V-  
Expelliarmus!

Voldemort looks at the handful of wands and  
then turns to Harry.

V-  
I find you intriguing, boy. Such  
hatred and desire! Yet you didn't  
come all this way to kill me. No,  
you came (he looks around the  
room) to save James Potter. Hmm. A  
bright student certainly, but  
nothing more than a self-indulgent  
prankster by all reports. Hardly  
worth the effort to travel, what  
was it I saw? 20 years? So far,  
for so little.

V-  
(he looks at Hermione)  
Such brilliance! Far greater  
wizards than you have failed to  
master time travel like this.

V-  
(looks at Ron)  
And such loyalty! I am under no  
illusions that loyalty such as  
yours can be bought. That may be  
the most intriguing thing of all,  
that this slip of a boy commands  
such loyalty.

Some noises can be heard beyond the trap  
door.

V-  
Ah, yes, even the loyal pet weasel  
came with you. A wasted gesture, I  
fear. I'm sure my own faithful  
Nageen has just made short work of  
it. As I must do with you all.  
This has been most enlightening  
but, I have more important things  
to attend to.

He looks at the Trio.

V-  
Come closer. (they do not move)  
Imperio!

Ron and Hermione slowly walk to within arms  
reach. Harry stands resolute.

V-  
Even more intriguing.

He releases Ron and Hermione. They relax but  
don't move. He focuses on Harry.

V-  
I sense your anger and hatred,  
boy, but no fear. I could kill  
these two now and it might break  
your heart, but you do not fear  
that. What do you fear? Hmm?(looks  
at James) Is this spoiled brat  
really your father? How amusing.  
And easy to test. If he's your  
father then you'll just cease to  
exist when I kill him.

Voldemort points his wand at James. Harry  
feels a cold despair far worse than anything  
ever produced by the dementors.

HARRY  
NO! He's my father but you're the  
one who made me what I am! You  
will NOT harm him!

V-  
(laughs)  
Won't I? Ava-

HARRY  
Expecto patronum!

Harry's anger and despair give him the power  
he needs even without a wand. The silvery  
stag rushes Voldemort who drops all the  
wands. The stag menaces the cowering Death  
Eaters and then turns and runs through the  
magic stone wall, causing both wall and  
patronus to disappear.

Ron and Hermione grab what wands they can  
and run to Harry who has backed up to the  
Marauders.

V-  
(recovering a wand from  
the floor)  
Stupify!

The wand gives a loud cluck and turns into a  
rubber chicken.

Harry and Ron push the Marauders ahead of  
them while Hermione collapses the tunnel  
behind them. They run until safe in  
Hogwarts. They head for the disused  
classroom.

JAMES  
What just happened?

REMUS  
You-Know-Who's wand turned into a  
rubber chicken.

RON  
(laughing)  
It wasn't his. My brothers make  
joke wands. I had some to sell to  
first years. Best check your  
wands, no telling what we grabbed.

There are some tentative test swishes and a  
couple exchanges.

JAMES  
OK, what really happened back  
there?

SIRIUS  
You were mightily insulted.

JAMES  
I wasn't talking about the 'self  
indulgent prankster' bit you furry  
idiot.(James turns to Harry as if  
actually seeing him for the first  
time) I suspect I haven't been  
exactly what you were expecting?

HARRY  
Um, not really.

JAMES  
(laughs a little)  
Well, I must be an okay dad, to  
have a kid like you.

HARRY  
You never got the chance.  
Voldemort killed you when I was a  
year old. Lily too. That's why we  
came back, the prophesy said we  
had to unite to finally defeat  
him.

HARRY  
(after a long, awkward  
silence)  
Um. Sorry. I couldn't think of a  
nice way to say it.

JAMES  
It's just, well, a lot to take in  
all of a sudden. How long do I  
have?

RON  
Four years. Halloween 1981.

SIRIUS  
We can learn a lot in four years.  
You guys obviously know a lot, you  
can teach us!

HERMIONE  
We can't stay here. The longer  
we're in this time the more likely  
we'll mess up the future.

JAMES  
You can't just leave. Not when  
I've just met Harry.

HARRY  
Hermione's right. I want to get to  
know you. And Lily (he closes his  
eyes and turns his head away) But  
we have to defeat Voldemort.  
That's why we came back.

HERMIONE  
We'll go ahead 4 years and meet  
you all just before the attack.

RON  
(to Sirius)  
Can you get us 3 good brooms and  
leave them hidden in the classroom  
for when we arrive 4 years from  
now. The attack takes place a ways  
from here.

HERMIONE  
We only need 2 brooms. We still  
have Malfoy's.

RON  
Stupid git!

HERMIONE  
Ron! Not even Draco deserved to  
die that way.

They are in the classroom now. Harry and  
James are off alone.

HARRY  
Look, in case we don't make it.  
Trust Sirius. You'll be going into  
hiding. Whatever you do, keep  
Sirius as your secret keeper.  
Promise

JAMES  
I promise. We WILL meet again. And  
I'll be worthy of a son like you.

They hug and Harry joins Hermione and Ron.  
Hermione turns the timeturner and there is a  
flash of purple light.

They arrive 4 years in the future and open  
the broom closet. There are 4 brooms and a  
note "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"  
INT - SMALL UNDERGROUND CHAMBER -NIGHT

Voldemort is angrily scanning the floor for  
his wand when the tunnel beyond collapses  
with a loud rumble and a rush of stale air.  
He picks up his wand, scowling and apparates  
to the room above, where Nagini has trapped  
the ferret in a corner. She turns to V. and  
hisses.

INT - UNUSED STORAGE ROOM OF THE HOG'S HEAD  
- NIGHT

V.  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Interesting. You never cease to  
keep my best interests at heart,  
my pet.

V. strolls over and points his wand at the  
ferret trapped by Nagini.

V.  
Finite Incantatem.

Draco transforms, tears streaming terror in  
his eyes. He scans the crowd of Death Eaters  
for his father, who points his wand at him.  
Draco begins to panic when, suddenly, he  
bends in a low bow.

DRACO  
Thank you, Dark Master. Before you  
kill me, I have some things to  
tell you about the future and  
about Harry Potter.

V. scowls at the sound of the name, but nods  
and waits.

DRACO  
There will be a prophecy, Dark  
Lord. A child born 3 yrs. from now  
you will be the one wizard able to  
kill you. It's Harry Potter, sir.  
You kill his parents 4 years from  
now but somehow this 1 year old  
defeats you- leaving you nearly  
powerless. It takes 14 years for  
you to regain yourself with the  
help of your servant, Peter  
Pettigrew. Potter has come back in  
time to save them. (an  
afterthought) - and I have come to  
make sure he fails.

There is a noise from the trapdoor. V. turns  
to see Snape pulling Peter up through the  
trap door. Snape realises he has been  
interrupted.

SNAPE  
My apologies, My Lord. THIS one  
didn't quite manage to escape with  
the others.

DRACO  
That's the one, My Lord. He is an  
animagus - a rat.

V.  
A rat? How useful. Tell me, rat.  
How is it you come to serve me?  
LEGILIMENS!

Peter's face slackens and V. sees his  
cowardly ambition, his jealousy of the  
marauders and a desire to prove himself  
better than they are.

V.  
(releasing Peter from the  
spell)  
You shall have it, rat. You shall  
serve me and have all you wish, or  
you will suffer like no other but  
me can make you suffer. (To Draco)  
And you young man will be privy to  
the plan that will secure my  
triumph and end this Potter  
business.


	4. Betrayal

**Authors Notes: Yah, I hope you like this chapter, i worked hard on it, and I did you abreviations SORRY!!!**

The trio are holding three brooms and a note  
from the closet.

Harry looks to where his father stood only  
moments earlier.

RON  
All right, Harry?

HARRY  
He promised he would keep Sirius  
as his secret keeper. (Mounts his  
broom) Lets get to Godric's Hollow  
and find out.

RON  
Wait, Harry. Do you know where  
Godric's Hollow is? We only have  
until tomorrow night! We need to  
find a -- (Looking at Harry's  
face) BLOODY HELL, HARRY!

HERM.  
(follows Ron's gaze)  
Oh my God, Harry - your scar. It's  
(gulp) gone.

Before Harry can process this, there is a  
brilliant flash of purple light. The trio  
look to see Neville Longbottom standing  
there with a broomstick. He's a somewhat  
taller, fitter Neville. Beneath the fringe  
on his forehead we see a faint scar, shaped  
like lightening. The trio are dumbstruck.

NEVILLE  
All right, you three? Look. I  
haven't enough time to explain  
properly, but according to  
Dumbledore in my time, you are  
about to really muck things up.  
We've one way to set things right,  
and we're going to do that, but  
you have to follow my orders.

The trio, flabbergasted, nod.

NEVILLE  
(opens the window)  
We're going to Godric's Hollow.  
But we won't be alone. Voldemort  
is in Hogsmeade right now  
preparing to leave. He'll be  
flying. The Ministry would detect  
any apparition to a place so  
heavily guarded right now.

Harry opens his mouth to ask.

NEVILLE  
Not now, Harry. Just trust me.  
Dumbledore's given me explicit  
instructions and we're to follow  
them to the letter. If we don't,  
there will be nothing left for us  
to go back to the future for. You  
get me?

Neville checks his watch and performs a  
disillusionment charm on each of them. He  
mounts his broom and flies out the window  
toward Hogsmeade, beckoning them to follow.  
They do, wordlessly.

EXT - SKY ABOVE HOGSMEADE - NIGHT

HARRY  
There he is! He's leaving the  
Hog's Head.

RON  
Yeah, him and a handful of Death  
Eaters. How can we beat them  
there?

NEVILLE  
Follow me.

Neville leads them all to land in a side  
street behind the 3 Broomsticks. They  
dismount and Neville checks his watch.

NEVILLE  
(whispers)  
Mr. Moody.

Mad-Eye Moody materializes a few feet from  
them.

MOODY  
What're you doing here? Get your  
arses back to school before yeh  
get 'em cursed off yer. Foolish  
little -

NEVILLE  
Mr. Moody. 'Peace For All Things  
In Good Order'.

Neville hands a phoenix feather to Moody,  
who takes it, begrudgingly.

MOODY  
Yer from Albus then, are yeh?  
(eyes them all appraisingly,  
shaking his head) Very  
well. 'Peace For All Things'.

He hands Neville a gold galleon and  
dissappears again. Neville turns to  
the trio and holds out the coin.

NEVILLE  
Portkey to Godric's Hollow.

They touch the coin the trio and Neville disappear. A few  
seconds later, Moody reappears again with a  
small pop. Muttering, he waves his wand over  
himself, and his features melt into those of  
Barty Crouch, Jr.

CROUCH  
(smiling slightly  
insanely)  
All has gone well. I have insured  
the perpetual reign of the Dark  
Lord, and have proven myself  
worthy beyond my brethren.

Meanwhile...

With a jerking behind their navels, Harry,  
Hermione, Ron and Neville reappear, but not  
in Godric's Hollow.

INT. RIDDLE HOUSE, PARLOR

Death Eaters stand ominously around the trio  
and Neville.

V-  
(smiling)  
You have served me well, my son.  
Come.

Neville, to the trio's surprise, strides  
over to Voldemort and stands at his right.

RON  
What the bloody hell is going on  
here?

HARRY  
Neville? Get back here! What are  
you doing?

HERMIONE  
(hand to her mouth)  
Oh, God, Harry, time! We've  
distorted history!

Voldemort sneers.

V-  
(to Harry)  
The Mudblood seems to be more  
competent than you are. Neville,  
perhaps you would care to explain  
the situation to our guests. I may  
be too tempted to take a...  
different... course of action.

Neville strides over to Harry, Ron and  
Hermione and waves his wand. Green ropes  
bind the trio.

V-  
(turning to his followers)  
Come. We have much to discuss.

They leave the parlor. Neville turns to the  
trio with hatred flaring in his eyes.

NEVILLE  
You'll all pay for what you nearly  
did to my father. You'll wish you  
were never born.

HARRY  
This isn't you, Neville! You'd  
never do something like this!

NEVILLE  
Care to find out?

RON  
Snap out of it! What the hell  
d'you think you're pulling?

HERMIONE  
He's not pulling anything, Ron.  
This is Neville as he is now, not  
as he would have been if we'd been  
smart enough to put this entire  
escapade behind us.

HARRY  
What are you talking about?

HERMIONE  
I don't know all the details. (to  
Neville) Maybe--you could fill us  
in.

NEVILLE  
You think you're entitled to  
explanations?

HARRY  
Don't you think you owe it to us?

NEVILLE  
You three don't deserve anything.  
(He surveys the three of them) But  
I'll humor you. There isn't much  
you can do now.

HERMIONE  
(timidly)  
Perhaps you could start by  
explaining why you  
call--him--father. Aren't your  
parents the Longbottoms?

Neville's face hardens.

NEVILLE  
Those two aren't my parents.  
Biologically, perhaps, but they  
didn't deserve me. The Dark Lord  
raised me, and He's my father.  
Those two DESERVE to be in St.  
Mungo's.

RON  
That isn't true, Neville!

HARRY  
Bellatrix tortured them till they  
lost their minds-

NEVILLE  
You think that's news to me?

HERMIONE  
What about your scar? If Vold-

NEVILLE  
Don't you DARE speak his name!

HERMIONE  
(undeterred)  
If he didn't attack you, how did  
you get it?

Neville waves his wand. His scar disappears  
and Harry's shows up again.

NEVILLE  
Simple illusion. Pettigrew told us  
when and where you'd turn up, so  
we cast a specific spell on the  
room to target Potter. (raising  
his wand) This spell is sure to be  
a lot more painful.

HERMIONE  
No, Neville! This isn't right!

NEVILLE  
There is no right or wrong, only  
power and those too weak to use  
it.

HARRY  
(roaring)  
No! There IS right and wrong!

HERMIONE  
There's friendship, and kindness,  
and love! The love your parents  
had--have--for you is still  
somewhere inside you!

Neville falters, stepping back. He clears  
his throat.

NEVILLE  
Father!

Voldemort and his Death Eaters enter the  
room.

V-  
(sneering)  
This is it, Potter. I will not be  
thwarted. You may have come back  
in time to attempt to save your  
parents, but you have only assured  
their demise, and my triumph. Say  
goodbye to your friends.

Harry looks to Neville, imploring his aid.  
Neville seems to be at a loss.

V-  
Avad-

NEVILLE  
No!

He knocks Voldemort's aim off. The spell  
grazes and dissolves the ropes.

V-  
Fool!

RON  
Come on!

The trio dashes down a stairwell and into a  
closet.

HERMIONE  
Colloportus!

The door squelches shut.

RON  
Hermione, Apparate us out of here!  
You're the only one who knows how  
to!

HERMIONE  
If I do we might get splinched!

RON  
If you don't we die!

Hermione grabs Harry and Ron. They pop out  
of the closet. Seconds later, Death Eaters  
crash through the door.

DEATH EATER  
Where have they gone?

A Death Eater removes his hood.

DRACO  
I think I know.


	5. Parent's Day

Our heroes pop into the small garden behind  
Godric's Hollow.

RON  
Bugger, I've crushed your mum's  
sage and half her dill.

HERMIONE  
We've got more important things at  
hand.

HARRY  
How'd you get us here? What about  
the Fidelius charm?

HERMIONE  
Harry, you lived in Godric's  
Hollow. The charm's concealment of  
your house doesn't apply to you.  
You knew somewhere in your  
subconscious where it was, or I  
wouldn't have been able to get us  
here.

HARRY  
It's still here, the house is  
still standing! We've still got  
time!

Suddenly, the garden wall behind them  
disappears, and the trio is hemmed in on all  
sides by Death Eaters, with Draco at their  
head.

DRACO  
Time's the last thing you've got.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all pull out their  
wands as more Death Eaters appear in the  
shadows.

DRACO  
(Raising his wand)  
Don't even think about it! Not  
even you can get out of this one  
Potter.

HARRY  
I thought you were dead.

DRACO  
No, the Dark Lord found the  
information I gave him very  
useful.

HERMIONE  
You... That's why everything  
changed so much!

Harry was distracted by the shadowy figure  
with a prowling walk that could only belong  
to Snape, lurking behind the Death Eaters.

DRACO  
Well, enough talk; I think I'll  
just kill you all now.

And he raised his wand but Neville appeared  
beside him and wrenched his arm down.

NEVILLE  
Wait you fool, we can't kill him  
now.

Snape disappeared as Neville and Draco were  
struggling.

NEVILLE  
Remember... the plan... No-

As Draco freed himself five things happened  
in very quick succession: Draco raised his  
wand and performed the Advada Kedavara  
curse, Hermione leapt in front of Harry,  
Harry had done the Patronus Charm which  
blocked the deadly curse and burst into  
slivery light, and Snape had reappeared  
charging at them with Lupin, Sirius, the  
real Mad-Eye, and the Longbottoms at his  
heels. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione down as  
spells zoomed by them.

HARRY  
Are you trying to get your self  
killed?

HERMIONE  
I just, I couldn't... I-

But she was cut off by Draco Malfoy sending  
another spell their way and narrowly  
missing.

HARRY  
STUPEFY!

Draco froze and toppled over.

RON  
Wait, what's wrong with Neville?

He, Harry and Hermione all stared with  
shocked expressions, Neville was shaking all  
over and starting to fade in and out like a  
poorly tuned television.

HARRY  
What's going on?

HERMIONE  
I think the future's changing  
again.

Then Neville, looking much more like  
himself, vanished entirely.

RON  
He's not... dead, is he?

HERMIONE  
Maybe he just didn't get adopted  
by Voldemort.

RON  
Maybe...

But just then Ron was hit in the back then  
the front with stunning spells and fell  
over, unconscious.

HARRY  
RON!

He and Hermione rushed to Ron's side.

HARRY  
Ennervate, ENNERVATE!

Ron didn't open his eyes. Snape swooped down  
on them after binding a Death Eater in  
cords.

SNAPE  
Is he alive?

HERMIONE  
(Taking Ron's pulse)  
Yes.

SNAPE  
(Taking a vial from his  
robes)  
Drag him inside and give him this.

Harry could've sworn that Snape had given  
him a small smile before returning to the  
fray. He and Hermione managed to drag Ron up  
the garden path, casting odd spells at  
oncoming Death Eaters. Even more members of  
the Order were arriving now. James appeared  
in the doorway.

JAMES  
Get inside quick!  
He shut the door behind them and sealed it.  
They administered the potion to Ron who  
slowly opened his eyes.

RON  
Where...?

JAMES  
Save your strength. Let's get him  
into the living room.  
HARRY  
What's going on Dad, how do they  
know you're here?

JAMES  
Draco got left behind and told  
all...

HERMIONE  
But he's not your secret keeper.

JAMES  
Yes, (he sighs) but he knew where,  
er, it, happened, being from your  
time and all... I'll go get your  
mother, she's been wanting to see  
you.

HARRY  
But there's a battle going on  
outside!

JAMES  
Dumbledore's on his way, say's he  
has a plan.

And he left, up the stairs. Harry now turned  
to Hermione.

HARRY  
And you could've died out there,  
why did you jump in front of me  
like that?

HERRMIONE  
(timidly)  
Well, I just couldn't let you die,  
(starting to cry) Harry, you're  
the reason I'm in Griffindor.

HARRY  
What?

HERMIONE  
When I was getting sorted the hat  
had almost decided on Ravenclaw,  
then I looked straigt at you and  
the it shouted Griffindor.

HARRY  
So, that doesn't mean,

HERMIONE  
Harry I, I...

But James and Lilly's return cut her off.

LILLY  
Oh Harry! (She rushes in and hugs  
him) You look just like your  
father.

HARRY  
I have your eyes.

His stomach was leaping, he had never felt  
so happy.

DUMBLEDORE  
Ahem, I am sorry to interrupt, but  
it is time.

Everyone turned to look at him, surprised by  
his sudden appearance.

DUMBLEDORE  
Harry, are you ready to meet your  
destiny?

HARRY  
Yes.

DUMBLEDORE  
Good, because Lord Voldemort has  
just arrived and should be joining  
us any moment.

Lilly ran upstairs, and as soon as she had  
gone the lock clicked and Voldemort entered.

VOLDEMORT  
Dumbledore, how convenient, I  
shall kill you as well.

DUMBLEDORE  
I think not Tom, Harry.

Harry and Voldemort struck at exactly the  
same moment, and their wands connected. The  
others seemed in shock, except Dumbledore.  
Lilly returned holding a baby Harry, and the  
other Harry moved closer to Voldemort.

HARRY  
You cannot hurt me, I forgive you  
for everything.

Voldemort's wand started spewing out prior  
spells. Hermione moved slowly towards Harry  
and whispers something in his ear. Everyone  
else moves around Harry and embraces him.  
There is a blinding flash of light...

INT. CLASSROOM, DAY

Harry found himself standing in a classroom  
with Ron and Hermione, his head swimming  
with new memories, happy ones. Dumbledore  
enters.

DUMBLEDORE  
I thought I might find you here.

HARRY  
Professor, what happened?

DUMBLEDORE  
The night Voldemort intended to  
kill your parents, his powers were  
broken because you filled him with  
the force he despises, you  
disappeared the moment he died  
because history was altered so  
there was no need for you to have  
traveled back.

HARRY  
He's... Dead?

DUMBLEDORE  
Yes.

RON  
We did it?

HERMIONE  
Everything's okay?

DUMBLEDORE  
Yes and yes.

HARRY  
To live for the past... My parents,  
I had to be with them to feel  
enough love to kill him.

DUMBLEDORE  
Yes, and speaking of parents, I  
expect that they're waiting for  
you as it is parents day.

They all look at each other, then follow  
Dumbledore.


End file.
